A Different Kind of Movie Night
by pyr0technic
Summary: Phoenix and Miles have been together for a while now, and thoughts of what happens in the bedroom are beginning to trouble Miles. He comes to terms with his demisexuality in the most awkward and entertaining of ways. Phoenix always gets a kick out of it, at least. [wrightworth; implied smut]


**quick warning: implication of sexual activities/discussing of sexual activities, please turn away if that makes you uncomfortable! that is all.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix liked to call them "movie nights".<p>

But Miles couldn't quite give into that - it sounded so... unprofessional. Wait, that wasn't the best word choice, was it? Nothing about these meetings were supposed to be _professional_. After all... they had come to a mutual understanding that their meetings weren't quite _professional _anymore.

_That would make them personal. More personal than a normal friendship. _

Miles didn't know why he was having these thoughts _now_. It had already been three months since things kind of became official. Miles never really liked thinking about the explicit meaning - again, it was strange having these thoughts, they'd been doing this for three months - but he supposed he'd have to come to terms with it some day or another.

They weren't a couple in the convential sense - Miles was very cautious and hesitant. They knew of each other's feelings, but that itself had been such a messy journey. It involved Miles going through a long phase of denial, and Phoenix going through a long phase of oblivion. That obviously didn't amount to much good.

But... _couple things_... like kissing, hand-holding, things like that... were actually rather rare. After all, Miles was still getting over the intensity of feelings the other man brought up within him. He still hadn't quite gotten used to romantic feelings - (it's not like he'd ever fallen for someone else) - and sometimes Phoenix's hand brushing against his was enough to make his heart race and palms sweat.

Needless to say, it took a lot of effort for Miles to express physical effection. It's not that he did not want to recieve it, or give it for that matter - but the fact that it was just... such an emotional act for him. The fact that sometimes even _thinking _about Phoenix made him dizzy did not help. As a result, Phoenix became very nervous about initating contact with Miles - he knew the other man was somewhat adverse to it.

But they had at least settled into a pattern. Public outings were fairly reserved. They were content with just walking side by side, shoulders brushing together oh so slightly - and the occasional hug when they parted.

Private meetings were rather different. They both felt more comfortable when it was just the two of them - at least, when the sexual tension was absent. That would always inevitable work its embarrassing little head in their space, and they'd ended up kissing once or twice because of it.

The first kiss, in Miles' opinion, was rather phenomenal though it was very brief. Phoenix had just stopped by for tea and a quick chat, and he was at the door and Miles kind of stopped breathing and thinking the moment he felt the electric jolt of Phoenix's hand on his shoulder. There was soft warmth against his lips and for some reason the fact that it was _Phoenix _made everything so exhilerating.

Miles wondered if Phoenix felt the same way - but the defense attorney had muttered a very quick goodbye and shut the door behind him a second later. So Miles still wasn't quite sure.

Either way, he definitely wanted to do it again. He would help by giving signals. A small touch or a glance. It was never something that occured casually. It was never something that could be casually exchanged every day, when arriving and departing. It was a little more special, but definitely worth it.

But things did become easier - for the both of them. When Phoenix was daring, he'd hold Miles' hand. Sometimes Miles found that the feeling was more like pleasure than an overwhelming embarrassment - and with a sly, tiny smile - he would let him hold his hand.

And sometimes, things would escalate in a _different_ way. He wanted to hit himself for even thinking such thoughts - but sometimes Phoenix's scent was _really _overwhelming in a strange, wanting sense and though he had never thought about sex in his entire life before, for some damn reason he knew he wanted it now.

It was ridiculous. He'd never had sex, let alone sexual thoughts. He looked it up on the internet - it was called demisexuality. When a person can only develop sexual and romantic feelings with someone they truly trust.

It explained some, but Miles shook his head. He knew nothing about sex, but now he felt the unexplicable urge. There was no way he could continue thinking about this. This was humiliating. He was humiliating himself by reminding himself that he was humiliated about the situation in the first place. He bet Phoenix wouldn't get so worked up over this.

This reflection of his thoughts ended when he opened the door to find Phoenix dressed in his work clothes - absolutely drenched.

* * *

><p>Miles stared.<p>

"It's movie night, right?" Phoenix grinned widely, shrugging, sending drops of water all over the floor.

Aaaaand... he was back to where he started.

"You and public transport," Miles muttered, ushering him in and closing the door. "I still don't see why you simply cannot acquire a license."

"Eh, I'll get around to it eventually," replied Phoenix, waving him off uninterestedly. "So, uh." He gestured to himself awkwardly as he made a puddle on Edgeworth's carpet.

"Yes, I see that you're dripping everywhere-" Miles paused and glared when Phoenix grinned instantly, no doubt about to make a dirty joke- "You're dripping _water _onto the _floor _because you're too much of an idiot to read the weather forecast."

"Damn, you're getting better at correcting yourself," Phoenix snapped his fingers, looking genuinely disappointed. "But, whatever. Are you gonna let me get changed or what? This is _not _comfortable."

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix's drenched, blue suit. It indeed did look uncomfortable, and Miles considered making a comment about his wardrobe choice but refrained - he didn't actually want the damned laywer to get sick. "First take a shower, so you don't smell like rainwater. Then you can borrow nightwear from me - it's in the last drawer in my room."

Phoenix nodded and began to leave, and then began chuckling midway.

"What?"

Phoenix turned back. "Will I have to wear pink silk pajamas?"

"_No_," Miles muttered under gritted teeth. "Now hurry up before I kick you out and decide to start the movie without you."

"Alright, alright," Phoenix laughed. He disappeared into the bathroom and Miles paused, waiting for the door to click shut.

He quickly made his way into the bedroom, grabbed his pink pajamas and hid them in the upper shelf.

* * *

><p>Miles sat down, turning on the T.V. There was an old Steel Samurai movie re-run. After giving in to the urge to keep watching, Miles settled into the couch comfortably, feeling relaxed with the monotous sound of the shower and the Steel Samurai's voice.<p>

Wearing casual clothes - a tee-shirt and cotton pants - felt rather nice. Phoenix had gotten him some, deeming his night wardrobe a "nightmare, crossed between a grandpa's fashion sense and Pearl's fashion sense." Miles didn't appreciate the comment, but he attempted to appreciate the gesture. He knew Phoenix always liked it when he appreciated his gifts, since more often than not Miles payed for their outings.

His mind drifted into a more subconcious state, and the sound of the showerhead filled his mind. When it stopped, Miles was jolted out of his reverie. Was he already done?

There was a pause, then the sound of a shampoo bottle being flicked open.

_Oh, he's just... using the... shampoo._

He didn't know why his inner monologue had just done that. Why was he pausing? What was so odd about Phoenix taking a shower? And what was so odd about him thinking about it?

_Christ, I need to stop._

He tried to shake his head, desperately trying to change his track of thought - anything from where it was headed now. But alas, he didn't understand the simple concept of not wanting to think about something only made you think about it more.

Phoenix was going to be wearing Miles' clothes after the shower. Isn't that what people did in the movies, when couples spent the night together? And the other person found it incredibly sexy when the other person wore their clothing?

_It's just clothes! He would look as he normally does, if not with a better sense of fashion._

He smiled at the thought, but his mind seemed to betray him once again because his thoughts froze the moment the door clicked open. Phoenix looked completely normal, but what Miles had thought previously didn't help at all for him to breathe normally for some reason.

Phoenix's hair was wet (slightly droopier than usual) and he had a generally pleasant scent enamating from him. And of course he was wearing Miles' clothing. On him. On his body.

_It's completely normal. It's not incredibly alluring at all._

Phoenix frowned, looking down at the shirt. "Hey, Edgeworth? I actually think this might be too small for me. And the tag at the back is bothering me. I think I'll go find another one."

Miles was about to nod before Phoenix took the shirt _off_.

Okay, that was fucking alluring.

Phoenix simply raised an eyebrow. "Uh... you're okay with that, right?"

"What?" Miles snapped. "Yes, fine."

"Ooookay..." Phoenix, wide-eyed, awkwardly side stepped back into the room.

_I'm so damned smooth. I hate myself._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm back." Phoenix tactlessly flopped onto the couch next to him, and Miles stiffened only slightly. It seemed something was bothering him. "Hey, you started watching without me?"<p>

While Phoenix pouted, Miles rolled his eyes. "It's on air. I wasn't going to start late because you were too picky to borrow from my clothing."

Phoenix seemed to want to say something, but surpisingly stayed silent. He hugged his arms and directed his eyes towards the movie, seemingly consumed in his own thoughts, even though that was usually what Miles did.

_Are your boyfriend's clothes supposed to smell this good?_

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, there was a very brief silence. Both of their minds came back to that dreaded topic, the one that had been plaguing their mind all evening. Phoenix, being the tactless one, acted first.<p>

"Hey-" Phoenix begun, prompting Miles to look at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Miles paled.

_Isn't wet hair supposed to be a "turn-on" too? Christ. Stop, stop, stop._

Phoenix just kept stumbling over his words. "Are you - I mean-"

Miles, still frozen, just stared. "Am I what?"

_Stick to syllables, and you'll be fine. Your behavior is throwing **me **off course._

"Can you just-?" Phoenix threw his hands up, apparently giving up in frustration, unable to get the words. out. "Oh my God, never mind."

And in an instant, Miles felt his back hit the couch and he could feel that electrical jolt on his lips again. Miles was better at thinking during this kind of thing now, and he wondered what had just happened. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he could feel Phoenix's hands moving from his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

Why had that happened so suddenly?

"Wait, what's-?" Miles had barely gotten the words about, but Phoenix quickly retreated. He was very wary of giving Miles space.

"Um." Phoenix's eyes shifted, small smirk rising on his face. "You know that whole cliche thing of how wearing someone else's clothes makes you realize how good they smell? Yeah."

_Him too. Maybe that makes us both mindless idiots._

Miles couldn't help but chuckle, and Phoenix took this as permission to continue. As his kiss deepened, Miles experimentally ran a hand through the other man's still damp hair.

Okay, it didn't feel particularly arousing. Maybe it was only a visual effect.

Either way, the 'arousing' part was beginning to surface. Something seemed to click in Miles' mind when he was nearly running out of breath from the way Phoenix kept capturing his lips, and his hands began sneaking under his shirt.

_Wait-_

And Miles did the most practical thing anyone would do in that situation.

He pushed Phoenix away and caught his breath. "I haven't had sex before."

This caused a silence to ensue, and Miles reddened instantly.

_I've never found suicide to be such an appealing option before. Why would I say that? **Out loud?**_

He could tell Phoenix was trying his hardest not to laugh. "To be fair, I haven't either? But I mean, if you aren't okay with it..." Phoenix backed up slightly, but Miles tried to remember what it felt like to be brave and caught his wrist.

"No, I'm just... I just wanted you to know." Phoenix's eyes lit up in a sort of understanding, and Miles was glad he could get the sentiment across. He hated explaining his emotions in detail.

"Well, I've only gotten close. And we are lacking in a certain thing necessary, so maybe we can try next time." Phoenix sat back up, laughing amusedly to himself as Miles simply laid there, still trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"Wait - do you want me to go to the store-" Miles began, but at Phoenix's further amusement, stopped in humiliation. He really needed to have a better filter around Phoenix - sometimes his emotions were just in the _open _with him and it was _frustrating_-

"But we can try something now."

Miles was used to Phoenix's constant surprises, but he was sure nothing would ever quite top the one that was to follow. With those lips on his again and a warm hand that plunged into his boxers, Miles came to one descision at the end of the night.

If there was anyone he'd have sex with it - it was definitely Phoenix Wright.

He'd be damned if anyone other himself knew that, though.


End file.
